


a uniform

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: ТУРКи явились на концерт посвященный дню работников отдела административных расследований





	

\- Рено, выходи. Ты не можешь вечно отсиживаться в туалете. В зале темно, нас никто не заметит. – Тсенг уже двадцать минут стоял под дверью и уговаривал коллегу выйти. Наконец, на пороге появился Рено.

\- Ладно, я смирился, что на мне этот белый лапсердак и золотые побрякушки – он потряс аксельбантами, - но скажи, зачем госслужащим шашки???

Тсенг поправил свою саблю, оставив вопрос без ответа. Обвел глазами собравшихся ТУРКов в таких же белоснежных мундирах и решительно направился к дверям актового зала:

\- Господа офицеры, за мной!

Там в самом разгаре был концерт посвященный дню работников отдела административных расследований. На сцене мальчик лет одиннадцати упорно терзал баян, в кулисах толпились танцовщицы хореографического кружка, основанного работницами бухгалтерии.

ТУРКи под покровом темноты гуськом стали пробираться к своим местам.

В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, исчезло шуршание фантиков и треск шоколадной фольги. У маленького баяниста вытянулось лицо, а меха баяна растянулись до пола сцены.

\- Нас никто не заметил, да? – язвительно шептал Рено в спину Тсенгу. Руд шел молча, прикрывая ладонью лицо, будто думал, что таким образом его никто не опознает.

\- Как минимум пять человек сфотографировали нас на телефоны! – запаниковал Рено, отчаянно дергая Тсенга за полы мундира.

\- Заметь, где они сидят, – невозмутимо ответил Тсенг. – Потом мы их уберем.

Когда они добрались до своих мест, ошеломленного мальчика с баяном уже увели за кулисы, и на сцене под бодрые частушки финансового отдела отплясывала бухгалтерия всем составом.

С передних рядов на них обернулся один лишь Руфус Шинра. Посмотрев на три золотые звезды тсенговых погон, он удовлетворенно произнес:

\- Настоящий полковник.

Тсенг знал, кому быть благодарным за введение званий и формы для госслужащих.


End file.
